1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a vegetable harvester an more particularly to apparatus for harvesting asparagus. Still more particularly, this invention relates to apparatus which will sense the presence of a mature asparagus spear and includes asparagus severing mechanism which is guided downwardly along the length of the spear to the base of the spear in which position the severing mechanism is activated to sever the spear.
2. Description of Prior Art and Objects
Traditionally, asparagus is grown as individual spear in a bed of spears. The asparagus spears do not all mature at the same time and it is generally desirable to select for harvesting only those spears which are of a proper height and breath. Traditionally, asparagus harvesting has been accomplished with manual labor. With the increasing labor costs, and the short season manual labor is expensive and not always readily available.
Various attempts have been made heretofore to provide a mechanical asparagus harvester such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 887,466 issued to David on May 12, 1908; U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,119 issued to Matteoli on Jan. 1, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,043 issued to Marihart on Sept. 28, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,292 issued to Rehmke on June 3, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,949 issued to Neal on Oct. 5, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,579 issued to Wadekamper on Feb. 15, 1977.
Asparagus spears do not mature in a controlled cycle but rather randomly mature. It is desirable that the mature spears be harvested while leaving undamaged the immature spears. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an asparagus harvester which will harvest mature spears with minimal disturbance to adjacent immature spears.
The apparatus harvestor constructed according to the present invention contemplates an asparagus spear height sensing, divider head which is mounted on a mobile frame a distance above the ground equal substantially to the predetermined height of mature asparagus spears. The head includes spaced apart, rearwardly converging divider legs which laterally inwardly direct the upper portions of the mature asparagus spears as the harvestor is forwardly propelled.
Mounted below and trailing the head is a guide foot having spaced apart guide legs which receive the mature spears therebetween. Severing mechanism is mounted on the foot which is mounted on a generally vertical, horizontally yieldable, vertically movable spring. As the foot is moved downwardly, the guide legs guide along the outer surface of the mature asparagus spear, even though the spear is curved or skewed. The mounting spring is selected of such material that its stiffness is less than the stiffness of an asparagus spear so that the spring, rather that the spear, will horizontally yield as the guide foot guides along the contour of the asparagus stalk spear to a position adjacent the base of the spear. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an asparagus harvester which will guide a severing mechanism from a raised position along the contour of the asparagus spear to the base of the spear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an asparagus harvester of the type described including a guide for guiding a severing mechanism in a path following the contour of an asparagus spear to a position adjacent the base of the spear.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an asparagus harvester of the type described including apparatus mounting severing mechanism for universal movement in any horizontal direction as it is being moved vertically and guide mechanism for guiding the severing mechanism along the contour of the stalk to a position adjacent the base of the stalk.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an asparagus harvester including severing mechanism mounted on a guide foot which guides along the outer stalk surface as it is moved vertically and is mounted on a horizontally yieldable member which allows the severing mechanism to horizontally move as it is being vertically moved.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an asparagus harvester for selectively harvesting asparagus spears of a predetermined height and a predetermined breath.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an asparagus harvester including a height sensing head including laterally spaced apart, forwardly projecting divider legs and a guide foot, vertically movably mounted on the height sensing head and having laterally spaced apart, forwardly projecting guide legs for guiding along a mature asparagus spear, and spear severing mechanism mounted on the guide foot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an asparagus harvester of the type described having horizontally yieldable, spear severing mechanism which will horizontally yield in any direction as it vertically moves and follows the contour of a mature asparagus spear so as not to break the asparagus spear as it guides therealong.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.